


5 Times Gladio Bridal-Carried Ignis (& 1 Time Ignis Bridal-Carried Gladio)

by SimpleLoon



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 5 Times, 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Prophecy (Final Fantasy XV), Carrying, Drunk Ignis Scientia, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Flustered Ignis Scientia, Hint of LuNoct and Cordyn in Chapter 5, Humor, Hurt Ignis Scientia, Injury, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Protective Gladiolus Amicitia, Romantic Fluff, Soft Gladiolus Amicitia, Wedding Fluff, other characters appear in minor roles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleLoon/pseuds/SimpleLoon
Summary: A look into Gladio's and Ignis's growing relationship at 5 times where Gladio swept Ignis off his feet (and 1 time it was reversed), with 2 years passing between each chapter. Chapters can also be read as standalone.Chapter 1: Gladio takes matters into his own arms to make sure Ignis rests his sprained ankle.Chapter 2: Gladio steals Ignis away from his work for something amazing.Chapter 3: The one where Iggy gets drunk.Chapter 4: A moment during the road trip where the chocobros are without chocobos and a car.Chapter 5: Gladio's and Ignis's big day.Chapter 6: Ignis uses Gladio for a training exercise.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 38
Kudos: 70





	1. "I'm not some blushing bride!"

**Author's Note:**

> Today's my birthday, so I figure, why not celebrate by posting one of the most self-indulgent fics I could ever write? 
> 
> This fic is based on a prompt from Gladnis Week 2017: 5 times Gladio carried Ignis & 1 time Ignis carried Gladio  
> But, as you can see from the title, I put my own little specification on it ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio takes matters into his own arms to make sure Ignis rests his sprained ankle.
> 
> Ignis is 16, Gladio is 17.

Ignis held on until the last councilman left the room before he allowed himself to collapse onto his chair. He grimaced as he lifted his leg to rest his swollen, reddened ankle atop the thigh of his other leg.

Why was it today of all days that he had to misjudge his landing, slamming hard on his ankle during training? Today when he had back-to-back-to-back meetings directly afterwards, with only time for a quick shower in between? When the meetings were in different rooms across the Citadel? When there were stretches of time he was forced to stand and give presentations?

Perhaps this was punishment for allowing Noctis to forego the vegetables last Tuesday night.

Ignis sighed and placed his foot back on the ground. At least now, all meetings and trainings were over, and he could get proper aid for his ankle in his office. Pushing himself up with his hands against the arms of the chair, he winced as weight returned to his sprained ankle but pressed on to limp out of the meeting room.

As Ignis made his way closer to his office, his steps began more ragged, slower. Just as he was nearing a corner, he found the need to rest against the wall, putting his weight against his shoulder and good foot so he could lift his wounded one. Ignis dropped his head, shaking it slightly. At this rate, it was going to be nightfall by the time he got back.

Ignis closed his eyes, breathing in and out to dull out the pain. Unfortunately, he was so concentrated that he failed to hear rapidly approaching footsteps. Which caused for much shock when a firm chest smacked into him.

“AH!” Ignis tried to regain his balance from the sudden bump, but his instincts had him put pressure back on his swollen ankle. He cried out in pain and nearly crumbled to the ground. But sturdy hands clasped Ignis around the upper arms, steadying him as he shifted his weight back to his good foot. Ignis looked up to see his savior, who was none other than Gladiolus Amicitia.

“Iggy!” Gladio exclaimed, a bit of a frown on his face. “Sorry, I went too fast around that corner. Are you all right?”

“I..” Ignis found himself a bit stunned. Between Gladio’s concerned stare and the tightness of his large hands around his arms… Ignis cleared his throat, regaining his composure. “Yes, I’m fine. You simply caught me off guard.”

“Your ankle…” Gladio trailed off, looking down at Ignis’s raised foot. “The Marshal mentioned something about you landing on it badly earlier. Still bothering you?”

“It’s nothing too severe,” Ignis explained quickly. “I’m on my way now to my office to rest it. So if you excuse-“

“Wait… have you been resting it at all?”

Gladio’s gaze was looking more serious. Ignis inhaled. “I’ve had meetings, Gladio. There wasn’t enough time.”

Gladio groaned and threw his head back. “Iggy!”

“I know it isn’t ideal, but it cannot be helped. So if you excuse me, I’ll return to my office and patch it up.”

Gladio returned his head, narrowing his eyes and clicking his tongue once. “Nope, that’s not good enough for me.”

“Then what would you have-what are you doing!?”

In one strong motion, Gladio positioned his arms behind Ignis’s back and legs and then swept him up in his strong arms, bridal-carry position.

“ _Gladiolus!”_ Ignis tried to squirm out of Gladio’s tight hold. “Put me down!”

“Not happening, Iggy!” Gladio raised him a little higher and tromped down the hall. “Your ankle has suffered enough pressure. Not letting it get anymore.”

Ignis huffed, feeling trapped in Gladio’s arms and being high up from the ground. “But like this? I’m not some blushing bride!”

Gladio darted his eyes down to Ignis’s, giving a smirk. “Then why are your cheeks turning pink?”

Ignis’s eyes widened at the realization of the heat rushing to his face. He turned his head away, glancing around the hallway. “Someone could see!”

“Don’t panic, most councilmen have left on break. And if someone does see, then it’s your fault for getting yourself into this.”

Ignis turned back to Gladio, prepared to make a retort. However, as they turned around another corner, Ignis became aware of voices and whipped his head back to the front.

Kingsglaive members.

Ignis stared up. “Ramuh, strike me down.”

Nyx was the first to notice as Gladio approached. “Whoa! What’s this!? An affair between the royal retainers? Spicy!”

Ignis groaned. His cheeks felt blistered.

“Nyx, don’t be an idiot,” Gladio said. “Iggy’s sprained his ankle. That’s all.”

“If you say so…”

Ignis was very aware of Nyx’s, along with Libertus’s and Pelna’s, watching eyes as Gladio passed them in the hall.

After being fully passed, the three Kingsglaive members sung out, “Gladio and Ignis sitting in a tree~”

Ignis covered his face with his hands.

“Next sparing session, I’m kicking your asses into next month!” Gladio yelled back, still marching on.

“This is beyond humiliating,” Ignis muttered in his hands.

“Then let that be a lesson,” Gladio stated. “Next time, don’t strain yourself.”

Ignis said nothing, dropping his hands and leaning his head against Gladio’s shoulder, feeling defeated. Thankfully, they made it back to Ignis’s office with no other wandering eyes. And once making it in, Gladio finally set Ignis down, placing him on the couch.

“First aid?” Gladio asked.

“Second drawer on my desk.” Ignis relaxed on the couch as Gladio left to retrieve the aid. Soon enough, Gladio was back with the white box, handing it off to Ignis.

“Okay, Iggy, here you go. I trust you know what to do?”

Ignis nodded, accepting the box. At least Gladio wasn’t insisting to wrap the ankle himself. Gods, that would be another set of embarrassment.

Gladio nodded in response. “All right, I’m gonna fetch some ice for your ankle. And you got pain killers, right? I’ll get you some water for that as well. Stay put.”

Gladio went to go out of the room but stopped at the door frame, narrowing his eyes at Ignis. “And if I catch you walking around before I get back, I’m carrying you around for an entire week. Got it?”

Ignis deadpanned. “Gladiolus.”

“Don’t test me.” And Gladio left.

Ignis shook his head. Well, at least that was over.

But as he took out the bandage, he noticed that his back and arms still felt warm from Gladio’s grip. From Gladio’s warm, strong, muscular arms…

Ignis froze, heat rushing to his cheeks through a new realization. Perhaps he wouldn’t mind so much if Gladio carried him like a princess for a week.


	2. The Important Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis and Gladio have recently entered into a relationship together. Gladio is determined to make his over-worked boyfriend take a break and experience something amazing.
> 
> Ignis is 18, Gladio is 19.

“…You’re _still_ working?”

Ignis held back a flinch and stayed focused on his laptop. Of course, he recognized the voice immediately; there was only one person who could speak to him so gruffly yet concerned at the same time. Even without looking up, Ignis could imagine exactly how his friend (no, _boyfriend_ now) looked at the threshold of his office: arms crossed, mouth downturned, and amber eyes stern yet unsettled.

“My apologies, Gladio,” Ignis said, still engrossed in his laptop. “But it’s crucial I finish this. Please wait a moment longer.”

“Nope.” Heavy footsteps thudded towards him. “You’ve been working like crazy this week, and you already promised we could have some time together tonight. Plus, I’ve got something cool I want you to see.”

“Whatever it is, it will have to wait.” Ignis crouched closer to his laptop, trying to ignore the sight of Gladio from his peripheral vision. “This must be completed tonight. It’s important.”

A large hand touched his shoulder. “So is you taking a break and spending time with your new boyfriend.”

A quick smile escaped Ignis’s lips, but he quickly retracted. “I’m sorry. Just a little more.”

A heavy sigh sounded from above him. “Okay, I tried being nice, but you’re making things difficult again.”

The hand on Ignis’s shoulder withdrew, and he was suddenly thrust back, something yanking his chair away from his desk. Ignis’s instincts prepared him to grasp the chair to prevent him from falling off. But they did not prepare him for the strong arms sweeping him up.

 _“Gladiolus!”_ Ignis gasped, his cheeks getting hot. The sense of _déjà vu_ was incredible.

Gladio just smirked. “Here we go!” Clutching Ignis close to his chest, Gladio ran out of the office.

“Gladiolus! Please!” Ignis dug his fingers into Gladio’s sweatshirt. Gladio was moving so fast, the walls of the hallway blurred. “What if someone sees again?”

“It’s too late now, not even the Kingsglaive are around!” Gladio exclaimed with a big grin.

Ignis should have felt annoyed and angry. But something about Gladio’s sudden exuberance, the scandalous nature of running through the Citadel halls, being surrounded by the brilliant warmth of vigorous arms… It was thrilling. Ignis wrapped his arms around Gladio’s neck and held on, his beating heart matching the rhythm of Gladio’s pulse.

Finally, after racing up a series of steps and exiting outside to a balcony, Gladio gently set Ignis down and pointed to the sky.

“Just in time.”

“What do you…oh!”

Normally, stars wouldn’t be visible against the persistent illumination of Insomnia. But on the upper floors of the Citadel, one could escape the man-made luminescence and partake in viewing the natural night sky. And in this instance, as Ignis gazed up, the beauty of the starlit sky was even more radiant. Stars danced across the black blanket, leaving tails of sparkling crystals. Shimmering beacons of white enlivening the darkness.

Ignis gasped in realization. “The meteor shower! I had forgotten all about it.” Ignis stumbled forward, grasping the railing of the balcony and taking in more of the show. “I was so concentrated… I can’t believe I nearly missed this!”

“Uh-huh.” Those sturdy arms wrapped around Ignis’s slender waist, embracing him against a warm, muscular chest. “Now do you see why it was so important to take a break?”

Ignis didn’t say a word, just leaned back into Gladio. The two watched the stars shoot across the sky, amazed and content.

Some moments passed. Ignis felt a heavy breath against his ear, and something within him stirred. Ignis shifted, trying to turn. Gladio loosened his grip, allowing Ignis to rotate and face him fully. Gladio’s features seemed softer in the starlight, the meteors glistening in his eyes.

Ignis placed his hands against Gladio’s chest. Emerald eyes glanced to lips before returning to amber. “Gladio.”

Gladio gently stroked his back. “Yeah, Iggy?”

Ignis’s mouth got dry. His heart beat faster. His fingers trembled against the robust chest. But here, under the stars, with Gladio’s comforting touch… It felt _right_. He swallowed and asked, “Would it be acceptable if I kissed you?”

Stroking hands froze, and amber eyes widened. Ignis bit his lip, whatever confidence he had slowly dissipating, and he began to shrink away. Only to be stopped by Gladio’s firm arm wrapping around his waist, pulling him close. Ignis felt Gladio’s hand (hardened yet gentle) against his cheek and watched in awe as Gladio brought his face closer to Ignis’s until their foreheads touched. Their lips were centimeters apart.

“Go right ahead, gorgeous,” Gladio whispered.

Inhaling sharply, Ignis shut his eyes and closed the distance. Gladio’s lips felt soft and delicious. Ignis encircled his arms around Gladio’s neck, deepening the kiss. Gladio tightened his arm in response and caressed Ignis’s cheek with his thumb. Their lips danced under the stars, exchanging gentle nibbles and savoring the taste.

They exhaled in unison upon breaking. Ignis gazed up at Gladio, amazed and elated. “Our first kiss, and under the stars no less,” Ignis breathed out, laughing a little. “Corny, much?”

“Yeah, probably.” Gladio matched Ignis’s laugh, giving a soft peck to his forehead. He moved his large hand from Ignis’s face to join his other arm around Ignis’s waist. “Can’t say I mind, though.”

“Neither can I.”

Still enclosed in each other’s arms, Ignis and Gladio returned their gaze to the show of the stars. In that moment, nothing else was more important.


	3. "He's MINE!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis gets drunk at a night out. Gladio experiences a new side of him.
> 
> Ignis is 20, Gladio is 21.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is inspired by moong's art. Specifically, the 2nd image in this link: [ https://damoong03.tumblr.com/post/187753305831/ffxv-log](https://damoong03.tumblr.com/post/187753305831/ffxv-log)
> 
> moong's Twitter: [@ff15_moong](https://twitter.com/ff15_moong)

_Ignis brought up a hand to adjust the side of his glasses. “I’m not sure about this, Gladio…”_

_“Come on, Iggy!” Gladio rubbed a comforting circle into Ignis’s back. “You’re always taking me of me after these things. Let me be the sober one this time!”_

_“Yeah, Specs!” Noctis encouraged, nudging Ignis’s shoulder. “Let’s see how well you really hold your alcohol!”_

_Prompto started pumping his arms, singing, “Shots, shots, shots, shots, shots, shots, shots, shots, shots, shots, shots, shots, shots, shots, shots, shots, EVERYBODY!”_

_Ignis sighed, pushing up his glasses. “That sounds like a sure-fire way to contact alcohol poisoning.”_

_“_ No one _is definitely drinking_ that _much,” Gladio reassured, wrapping an arm around Ignis, eyeing Prompto for a second before looking back at his boyfriend. “But just a few drinks, loosen up, relax. You deserve it.”_

_“Well…” Ignis took in the pleading eyes of the other three. “All right, I suppose a little drinking couldn’t hurt.”_

~

“Woo! Work it, Mama Ignis!” Prompto cheered, bumping hips with Ignis.

Ignis slapped Prompto’s backside. “You work that arse, Prompto!”

The two continued jamming up the dance floor. Meanwhile, Gladio and Noctis sat at the bar, watching their intoxicated, dancing friends.

“This is most definitely in the top 5 of most awesome things I’ve ever seen,” Noctis announced, phone up and recording.

Gladio chuckled, looking at Ignis. He looked so happy and carefree up there, dancing wildly with Prompto, who used to tense up in his presence. Gladio couldn’t help but smile and feel happy as well.

“Uh? Heads up, Gladio!” Noctis nudged Gladio’s arm and jerked his head towards the left. “Looks like you gained the attention of someone!”

Gladio looked to left and realized Noctis was correct. A woman wearing a short, off-white halter dress approached them, her dark brown eyes staring right at Gladio. She stopped directly in front of him, smiling and bringing her hand up near her face, pointing up.

“You’re the best-looking guy here. Wanna dance?”

The woman certainly was attractive, and those brown streaks highlighting her black hair _were_ striking. But Gladio was happily off the market.

He leaned forward, prepared to deliver a soft blow. “I’m sorry to disappoint, but-“

“HE’S MINE!”

Both Gladio and the woman flipped their heads towards the direction of the voice. It was Ignis. Or rather, a very angry Ignis. Practically fuming, he stomped his way between Gladio and the mystery woman, outstretching his arms as if to protect his man and glaring at the unprepared woman.

“He is mine!” Ignis declared again, emerald eyes shooting daggers. “Don’t you _dare_ even attempt, you wicked siren!”

The woman gaped, raising up her hands in surrender and backing away. “I’m… so sorry. Didn’t realize he was taken… I’ll just…” And she took off.

Noctis gave a low whistle. “Whoa, Angry Specs. Haven’t seen that since I attempted warp parkour.”

Ignoring Noctis, Gladio touched Ignis’s arm. “Babe, calm down. She didn’t know.”

Ignis huffed and turned to Gladio, lips pouting. “She was a sultry seductress who was trying to allure you away from me!” He threw his arms around Gladio’s neck. “You’re mine! Not hers!”

Gladio let out a few laughs, rubbing Ignis’s back. “Hush, no one’s alluring me away from you.”

“Damn straight!”

Gladio shook his head, nearly in disbelief from this new side of Ignis. He turned to Noctis, who just smiled and shrugged.

Then, a man with spikey blond hair approached the bar. “Excuse me, bartender? Can I get a-“

“Back off! He’s mine!” Ignis yelled at the man, glaring and tightening his grip around Gladio.

The blonde man looked stunned. “Okay? I just wanna drink?”

Ignis jumped into Gladio’s lap. “Not with him! He’s MINE!”

“Okay…” The blonde man looked between the three. “I’m just gonna mosey on out of here…” And he did.

“Iggy…” Gladio grimaced, wrapping his arms around Ignis. “You really need to calm down now. He was just ordering a drink.”

“Or an incubus in disguise!” Ignis dropped his forehead against Gladio’s shoulder. “You’re mine, not theirs!”

“Oh, Iggy…” Gladio lightly scratched his boyfriend’s head.

“Hey guys! Look who I just met!”

Gladio looked up to see Prompto approaching them, his arm around a young, smiley blonde woman.

“Hiya!” the woman waved to Gladio and Noctis. “I’m Rikku! What’s your name?”

“None of your business because **HE’S MINE**!” Ignis jumped out of Gladio’s lap, rage in his eyes. Unfortunately for him, he appeared to misjudge the landing and fell on his face.

“Ignis!” His heart racing, Gladio jumped out of his seat and shot down next to Ignis, turning him over. “Babe, are you all right?”

Ignis looked up at Gladio, a dreamy look in his eyes. He reached up to touch his face. “Mine…”

Gladio sighed in relief. Ignis’s glasses were intact, and there appeared to be no bodily damage. Still… “Noctis, Prompto, I think it’s time I take Ignis home.”

“Yeah… you better do that,” Noctis agreed.

Placing one arm underneath his upper back and the other beneath his thighs, Gladio picked up Ignis, cradling the intoxicated man against his chest. Ignis threw his arms back around Gladio’s neck, muttering “mine” over and over again.

Gladio turned and apologized to Rikku. “Sorry about earlier. He’s not normally like that. Just had a bit too many.”

“No worries!” Rikku giggled. “He’s better than my cousin Yunie when she first got drunk!”

Gladio chuckled and then addressed Prompto and Noctis. “You two be good! Remember, the Marshal’s here if you need anything!”

Noctis, Prompto, and Rikku waved Gladio off as he took Ignis out. As he exited the door, Gladio addressed Cor, who was standing guard. “Enjoy your evening!”

Cor just gave him a look.

It was much quieter outside and a bit chillier. Gladio felt Ignis shiver and held him tighter in response.

“Don’t ever leave me,” Ignis muttered into his neck.

Gladio kissed his forehead. “I’d never leave you, gorgeous.”

“Tell me I’m gorgeous again.”

Gladio smiled. He was never forgetting this. “You’re gorgeous.”

“You’re mine.”

“Yup, I’m yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: This is the 2nd time I've had Prompto say "Work it, Mama Ignis!" in a fic.
> 
> Also, not gonna lie; I'm now very intrigued by the idea of Prompto/Rikku...


	4. 'A Little Tired'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moment during the road trip where the chocobros are without chocobos and a car.
> 
> Ignis is 22, Gladio is 23.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up! This chapter's a quick one.

Prompto groaned for the umpteenth time. “Ugh, this sucks! Why can’t we use chocobos again?”

Noctis shoved him. “Because _somebody_ spent all our money on Justice Monsters Five!”

“Oh, I would hate to be that guy.”

“Hey slowpokes!” Gladio called from in front of them. “Less whining and more walking! It’s gonna be past nightfall by the time we get back at this rate.”

“But Gladio, I’m tired!” Prompto complained.

“Yeah, can’t we take a break?” Noctis pleaded.

“Oh, boo hoo.” Gladio rolled his eyes. “Want some cheese to go with that wine?”

Noctis narrowed his eyes. “Aren’t you my Shield? You’re supposed to be protecting me! Why are you making me suffer?”

“It’s called ‘tough love.’ Amicitia family tradition to the Caelum family.”

Noctis grumbled.

Prompto huffed. “So why does it extend to me? I’m not a Caelum.”

“I don’t see why either of you are whining,” Gladio observed. “You’re not carrying an extra load.”

“Speaking of which,” Prompto raised an eyebrow, “why are you carrying Ignis?”

Gladio glanced to Ignis, who was being held in his arms. “He said he was tired.”

“I said I was a _little_ tired,” Ignis gently reminded, adjusting his arms around Gladio’s neck.

Gladio tsked. “‘A little tired’ in Ignis Scientia translates to ‘incredibly exhausted’ in daily speech.”

“Hey, I’m feeling ‘incredibly exhausted,’ too!” Noctis complained.

Ignis smirked. “Maybe if you had eaten all your vegetables last night, you would have more energy now.”

Noctis gaped and Prompto laughed.

“Ooo! Mama Ignis called you out!”

“Whatever! This is still your fault!”

“Hey! Not just me! What about all that money you spent on fishing equipment?”

“Don’t you dare bring fishing into this!”

Gladio shook his head exasperatedly as the two children behind him continued their inane argument.

“Love.”

Ignis’s gentle voice broke Gladio from his annoyance. He looked down to meet his lover’s soft gaze.

“You sure you’re not straining yourself too hard? I _am_ capable of walking.”

Gladio smiled and kissed Ignis’s forehead. “Don’t worry about me. Still got a while to go before I reach my limit. Relax for now, gorgeous.”

A hint of a smile graced Ignis’s mouth. “If you say so.” Ignis placed his head against Gladio’s shoulder. “I do quite enjoy this, if I’m being honest.”

“Yeah, figured as much.” Gladio looked at Ignis fondly before turning his head behind him. “Less arguing, more moving!”


	5. Scientia-Amicitia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio and Ignis on their big day.
> 
> Ignis is 24, Gladio is 25.

Ignis dropped his hands, his fingers shaking incessantly. He grumbled, scowling down at his loose, misshapen tie. He had only been doing this since he was 10 years old. Why was it so difficult to tie a tie now? Of course, it had never been on a day as important as this. To think, in just a few short hours… He shut his eyes and took a breath in, clenching his hands.

“Ignis, would you like some help?”

Ignis immediately opened his eyes and turned to face the man speaking to him. “I would appreciate it… Your Former Majesty.”

“Please, you may call me Regis,” Regis lightly chastised, approaching Ignis. “We’re in company of friends.”

Ignis glanced to Noctis and Luna, who smiled. He unclenched his hands as Regis went to undo his tie.

“It’s naturally to feel skittish, of course,” Regis explained. “I know I was a bundle of nerves the day I married Aulea.”

“I know, but… I just want it to be perfect.” It was all Gladio deserved.

“Nothing wrong with imperfection,” Luna offered. “My wedding was far from perfect, but I loved it nonetheless.”

“Hey!” Noctis said. “Don’t say that!”

“Being honest, dear Noctis.”

“Name one thing that wasn’t perfect!”

“You stepped on my toes during the dance. Twice.”

“That wasn’t my fault! I-“

“Noctis! Luna!” Regis gave a gentle glare, the two abruptly stopping and straightening. He turned back to Ignis, reworking the knot. “No matter what happens, I’m sure Gladio will be plenty happy, and so will you. Don’t fret if things don’t go as planned. As long as you have each other, everything will be okay.”

Ignis let out a breath, his shoulders feeling a bit lighter, and Regis finished the adjustments. “And there we are! At the very least, you have a perfect tie.”

“Yeah, looking snazzy, Ignis!” Noctis gave a thumbs up.

“Snazzy, indeed,” Luna agreed.

Ignis turned to face the mirror and smoothed his tie with a steady hand. He smiled.

~

“Do I look all right? Think this hair style works!?” Gladio whipped his head back and forth, trying to observe his low bun as best he could in the mirror.

“Gladdy, like I said before, it’s great!”

“Okay, but… how about my tie!?” Gladio spun around, grasping his tie with trembling hands. “Does this color match the rest of my outfit!?”

“Dude, wasn’t that tie hand-picked by one of the top designers in Insomnia? Think they knew what they were doing!”

“Yeah, but…” Gladio’s eyes darted back-and-forth between Iris and Prompto. He then grabbed the sides of his head. “What about what Ignis thinks? Is he gonna like it!? Oh, Gods! What if he doesn’t like it!? What if-“

“ _Gladiolus!_ ” Clarus’s voice rung out, halting Gladio’s rambling. He approached his son, taking his hands and lowering them from his head. “I understand feeling anxious,” Clarus said gently, squeezing Gladio’s hands. “But I assure you; Ignis will love you no matter how you look.”

Gladio let out a breath, his hands feeling a bit steadier. “Yeah, but-“

“You’re overthinking it, son.” Clarus released Gladio’s hands to move them to his shoulders. “As soon as you’re there on the altar, it will all come together.”

His father’s hands felt warm on his shoulders, as did his father’s eyes. Gladio thought of the altar: Standing beside Ignis, reading aloud his vows, taking his hand to place the ring…

Yeah, that sounded right.

But…

“Should I brush my teeth again?”

That earned three exasperated, yet fond sighs. 

~

All the nerves vanished once Ignis and Gladio touched hands at the altar. They were here, together, and nothing felt more _right_. They were lost in each other as they devotedly read their vows and jovially exchanged golden bands through tear-filled beams. Hands clasped. Striking emerald joining soft honey. It was _perfect_. Nothing could-

“Hey! Are you two gonna kiss already, or are you just gonna stand there and make googly eyes at each other?”

Gladio and Ignis snapped back to reality and turned to the voice. It was none other than Nyx, standing up in the audience and looking completely annoyed. Crowe stood up and wacked his shoulder.

“Nyx! Don’t be rude!”

“What?” Nyx gave a look, rubbing his hit shoulder. “They’ve been standing there for like 5 minutes! I’m getting bored over here!”

“Silence!” Ardyn was the next to stand, glaring at Nyx with teary eyes. “You are ruining this beautiful moment!”

“Just saying what everyone else is thinking!”

Ardyn gasped, slapping his hand against his chest.

From beside Ardyn, Cor shrugged. “He’s not wrong.”

Ardyn double-gasped, staring at Cor in horror. Murmers sounded in audience. Nyx looked proud. Crowe just rolled her eyes.

“ENOUGH!” Wesknam’s voice boomed. “By the power invested in me, you will silence yourselves NOW!”

The noises ceased, and all seats were reclaimed. Wesknam cleared his throat. “Ignis? Gladiolus?”

The two looked to Wesknam, who stood before them at the altar. He smiled. “Perhaps you were a tad distracted, but I _did_ pronounce you Mr. and Mr. Scientia-Amicitia. And _did_ declare you may now kiss.”

Ignis and Gladio let out a few awkward chuckles before facing each other.

“Well, love,” Ignis started, untwining his fingers from Gladio’s grasp, moving them to cup Gladio’s cheeks, “it would rude to disobey.”

“Yeah,” Gladio agreed, wrapping his arms around Ignis’s waist, tugging him closer. “We’ve delayed this long enough.”

Once their lips meant, the audience erupted in applause. But once again, Ignis and Gladio were lost in each other, the kiss fueling their passion. As their kiss deepened, Gladio slid his arms down around Ignis’s hips and picked him up. Ignis gave a muffled laugh, moving his hands from Gladio’s face to around his neck. Upon breaking, the two touched foreheads, emerald and amber gazing into each other.

And then, Gladio gave a devil’s grin and shifted Ignis into bridal-carry position.

“ _Gladiolus!”_ Ignis tightened his arms, laughing in elation.

“He’s mine!” Gladio proclaimed and leapt off the altar, earning more cheers.

“Whoa! Isn’t it a little too early for your wedding nig-OUCH! _Crowe!”_

But Gladio and Ignis couldn’t care less about what some idiot Kingsglaive had to say. Holding Ignis close, Gladio jogged out of the ceremony.

“You’re not intending on carrying me all the way to the reception, are you?” Ignis eyed Gladio.

“And if I am?” Gladio wiggled his eyebrows.

“You’re utterly hopeless.”

“And yet, you agreed to marry me.”

Ignis smiled, reaching up to kiss Gladio’s cheek. “I certainly did.”


	6. "It's my turn"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis uses Gladio for a training exercise.
> 
> Ignis is 26, Gladio is 27.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a much angsty way to take this last part... but no angst here!

“You sure you wanna do this, Iggy?”

Ignis gave a few more stretches to his arms and breathed out. “You’ve done this to me numerous times. It’s my turn.”

“All right.” Gladio walked towards Ignis, stopping next to him. He wrapped one around around Ignis’s shoulders. “Ready when you are.”

Ignis took another inhale/exhale, and then bent down, placing one arm underneath Gladio’s legs and the other behind his back. Then, he swept Gladio off his feet.

Gladio laughed. He couldn’t say that he was used to this position, but it was kind of fun. “You good, Iggy?”

Ignis steadied himself and nodded. “I believe so. Now, the squats.”

Ignis bent into squat position and slowly came back up. “One.”

He did it again. “Two.”

Ignis went on. Gladio’s excitement was growing. Though he could feel Ignis’s arms shake a little, he was still doing it!

“How many is that?” Ignis asked, voice strained.

“You’ve just hit six, babe, You’re doing great.”

Ignis turned a little pale. “Fourteen more.”

Ignis continued. With each squat, he grunted a little harder and came back up a little slower. But Gladio stayed relentless in his cheering.

“Come on, babe!”

“You got this!”

“Thighs and arms of steel!”

“You look magnificent.”

Ignis gritted his teeth, heavily and rapidly breathing. His arms were dangerously shaky now.

“Come on! Come on!” Gladio encouraged, grinning wildly. “Just one more!”

“… **TWENTY!** ” Ignis screamed. He dropped Gladio onto the floor in a thud. And then Ignis dropped himself onto Gladio in a thud.

Gladio was laughing too hard to register the pain. He clapped his hands in joy. “That was amazing, babe! You did it! I’m so proud of you!”

“I… can’t…. move…” Ignis muttered into Gladio’s stomach.

“Aw.” Gladio stroked his husband’s hair. “Am I gonna have to carry you back?”

“…I’m afraid so.”

“Not a problem, babe.” Gladio shifted himself and Ignis around, then stood up with Ignis in his arms. “Seriously, you were awesome. I’m sure with more practice, you could reach fifty squats!”

Ignis rolled his head onto Gladio’s shoulder, his arms hanging loosely at his sides. “Not sure I ever want to do that again…”

Gladio kissed the top of Ignis’s head and made his way out. Unfortunately, Nyx was just entering.

“Whoa! What kind of workout were you two doing in there?”

Ignis glared at him. “The next time I can move my arms, I’m kicking your arse into next month.”

“…just like your husband.”

Gladio left the room and walked down the hall, staring at Ignis as he walked. Ignis looked up to meet his eyes, eyebrows furrowing.

“What is it?”

Gladio ducked his head to peck Ignis’s lips. “I love you, Ignis Scientia-Amicitia.”

“I love you, too, Gladio Scientia-Amicitia.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...and Gladio ends up bridal-carrying Ignis a 6th time XD

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it ^^ Thanks for the support!


End file.
